


what we were catradora highschool AU

by Catraskitty



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catraskitty/pseuds/Catraskitty
Summary: A catradora fanfic and highschool AUCatra transfers to brightmoon high after going to Horde high for 2 years  when Catra enters the school and is reunited with her old best friend from there childhood will there friendship return or will something new blossom.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Lonnie (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. 1

Catra POV  
It was 7:00 am and Catra was being shaken awake by a all to happy scorpia. "Wake up wildcat its your first day of school", Scorpia said as loudly as possible Catra started living with Scorpia and her father who was never really home at the age of 6. Before that she was in a group home it wasn't an easy memory to look back on considering all of the abuse she experienced there. Though the one person she ever loved also lived there but she left her a long time ago. "Scorpia how many times do I have to tell you to STOP waking me up like that", Catra said rather annoyed by the sudden interruption of her sleep. "If you don't get dressed we are going to miss the first day now get UP! " she was being gently but forcibly pulled out of her bed, Catra and Scorpia were in the same grade and now they were both going to the same school. Catra decided that there was no point in arguing any further and got dressed, she pulled on a pair of her favorite black jeans, a maroon crop top ,and her signature black leather jacket. She didn't bother fixing her hair as it seemed to do itself and grabbed her bag and hurried downstairs. Scorpia had made breakfast and the two ate in silence and hurried out the door. After what seemed like forever they pulled up to there massive new school. There were kids everywhere catching up with friends, grabbing schedules, and taking each other in. Scorpia had been going to Brightmoon high since she was a freshman so Catra already knew some of the people. Catra and Scorpia spotted there friend Entrapta busy with the latest phone. Her dad was an tech wiz and had his own famous tech company giving Entrapta access to whatever tech she wanted. " Have you guys seen these the logic board is incredible and this battery imagine if they amped up the power by 200" Entrapta loved getting tech, almost as much as she loved building it. Catra rolled her eyes and went to talk to Mermista one of her closest friends " Ugh Finn (aka sea hawk ) won't stop texting me" Mermista said in an annoyed tone. Sea hawk and Mermista had been on and off since middle school. Before Catra could say anything in response the bell rung calling everyone inside. Catra grabbed her schedule and went on her way to her first class History. Catra entered the classroom after a quick chat with the teacher and took a seat in the back of the class. When the class started to fill up Catra made sure to give anyone who tried talk to her a cold glance. Catra wasn't here to make friends she gave up on that along time ago. After ten minutes the bell rang and the teacher started her yearly first day of school speech. When a blond girl with blue eyes ran inside and locked eyes with catra. They both immediately recognized each other,and Catras jaw dropped it was the girl she loved all those years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra reunited for the first time in a long time.

Adoras POV:  
Adora was 10 minutes late to class because her mom woke up late and was a bit annoyed at the fact that she wasn't able to see her bestfriends Glimmer and Bow.

As soon as her mom pulled up to school Adora ran as fast as she could to her first class.

Thanks to the fact that she went to Brightmoon high for two years she knew the school like the back of her hand, she opened the door to her history teacher Ms. Bart and was greeted with a warm smile.

When she turned to face her class she locked eyes with someone she thought she'd never see again. 

"Catra" she blurted out, "Oh good you know each other you'll be siting next to each other this year" Ms Bart replied directing Adora to the seat next to Catra.

Adora slowly walked and sat down next to her old friend.

Catra simply glared at her and directed her gaze to Ms.Bart who continued her speech, but Adora couldn't help but stare at Catra. 

Catra had really grown into her small but strong body, but what Adora really loved was Catras mismatched eyes it was like when they looked at you they saw through you. 

Adora didn't know how long she stared at her because the next thing she knew, Catra was getting up to leave . 

Adora snapped back into reality when she heard Catra say " Take a picture it will last longer" in a slightly flirtatious tone.

Adora blushed and managed a small sorry. They both walked out the door and somehow ended up in the same class again.

Adora and Catra took there seats next to each other when Catra noticed she turned and sneered " So your stalking me now" Adora quickly replied "You wish" Adora laughed as they made eye contact and a awkward silence washed over them. In an attempt to make everything less tense Adora tried to make small talk "so how have you been" Catras eyes went cold and she simply said "we aren't friends, in fact we haven't been for a long time so don't act like we are" then she turned her head and didn't say anything to Adora for the rest of the period. 

For some reason this bothered Adora, all she was trying to do was catch up I mean what could she have done to Catra for her to be so rude.

Before she knew it, it was time for lunch she quickly walked to the lunch room and found her closest friends Glimmer, Bow, and Perfuma. 

She sat down and told her friends what happened "I had a class with Catra today too and she was awful when I said hi to her she gave me this look and get this she called me SPARKLES" Gimmer said clearly furious to be given a nickname.

Adora laughed but couldn't help her mind wandering back to what Catra had said what happened to make her say something like that.

Adora looked around the Cafateria for Catra but couldn't find her so she decided to look for her outside.

" I'm going to the restroom" Adora felt bad about lying but for some reason felt like she shouldn't tell her friends where she was going. 

After a bit of searching she found Catra but before she could say hello Catra had disappeared behind the building. 

Adora ran to where Catra disappeared too but couldn't find her anywhere, suddenly adora was pushed on the wall with a smirking Catra looking at her " hey adora" Catra said griping Adoras hand against the brick wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chose to use a more spacious layout in this part ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Catras POV:  
Scorpia and Entrapta were in the library for lunch today, while Mermista was at the pool with sea hawk so I had no one to sit with.

I decided that I rather sit outside behimd the school than sit alone so that's what I did.

I was still trying to run my mind over everything that happened today when I heard a twig snap. 

" Shit" an all to familiar voice said, I immediately knew it was Adora and was able to sneak up on her just in time to pin her to the wall.

"Hey adora" I said seductively getting a deep red blush in return. I loved it when I could get a rise out of her. 

" I just came to check on you since you weren't at lunch today" she said while avoiding eye contact and staring at her fingers. 

I released her from the wall wondering why she didn't move herself being that my grip wasn't very strong

" So what your trying to say is that you missed me" her blush deepened, she blushed so easily it was almost cute. Almost.

"Nevermind" she started to walk away and I was going to let her but I had been wanting to ask her a question for a while.

" Why didn't you visit me when you left" she turned around immediately and her face grew into a small frown, "I-, I didn't think you'd want me too" when she said that I couldn't help the strong a wave of anger swept over me.

" You didn't think i'd want you to visit me, are you serious Adora, wow I was 6 years old" I felt hot wet tears form on my face and that just made me madder, she tried to grab my hand but I smacked her hand away. 

Thankfully the bell wrung before I had to hear her response I ran over to my motorcycle and took off I couldn't be there any longer not like that, i had a reputation to uphold after all.

After I got home, I ran to my room closed the door and I threw on my head phones and cried everything out. 

Adoras POV:  
I just stood there in shock I couldn't believe myself why didn't I visit her when I left, we both knew that she wanted to see me, why wouldn't I visit my best friend. Why didn't I think that affected her, why would I assume she wouldn't care.

I must have lost track of time because I felt my phone buzz in my pocket 13 times. 

I had 16 missed calls from Glimmer and a ton of texts, I also realized I missed the rest of my classes.

I went to my car and responded to the texts on our group chat:

pinkhairedgirl: Adora where are you, your missing class! 

pinkhairedgirl: A D O R A 

pinkhairedgirl: hello you missed the whole class 

pinkhairedgirl: where are you 

pinkhairedgirl: school is out Adora are you okay

croppedwithlove: Glimmer stop spamming i'm sure she is fine! 

pinkhairedgirl: Bow if she got kidnapped we wouldn't know unless I spammed 

croppedwithlove: Glimmer if she got kidnapped we wouldn't know if you spammed anyway because her kidnapper probably took her phone 

adora_ble: hey guys i'm fine just lost track of time ttyl :) 

I drove home when something caught my eye in my driveway it was a black jeep.

I pulled into my garage and walked inside my home and saw a girl with brown hair, when she looked at me my eyes grew wide as I saw the rest of her face the first thing she said was " Hey adora"


	4. Chapter 4

Catras POV:  
40 MINS EARLIER  
" Scorpia I really don't see why we have to take in some snobby girl and let her live in our house" I said rather annoyed.

Apparently we had to take in one of Scorpia's fathers, friends daughters as a favor for 3 months, and get this we have to pick her up at 6pm and drive her back here.

" Catra i'm sure this girl isn't as bad as you think she could be nice" Scorpia has always been so optimistic and nice even when people didn't deserve it. 

I sighed realizing that there was no way I could change her mind, after about 30 minutes we pull up to an familiar house.

" Catra we should go inside, to greet her mom" I was about to protest when it finally dawned on me why this house was so familiar it was because Adora lived here, and Adora has to live with us for 3 months, and we have to be around each other day and night for 3 months and I couldn't help but smile.

Adoras POV:  
I just stood there with my mouth open it was like I had no words, the silence broken when my mom told me that I would be living at Catra and Scorpias house for 3 months. 

Before I could say anything my mom kissed my head and said her good byes.

I sighed in frustration and trudged up the stairs to my room when I heard a snicker from the door way.

" Your room looks just like I imagined it would" I turned around and there she was back against the wall staring at me. 

I walked over to her and raised my eyebrows " You were thinking about my room" she looked away flustered, she walked inside my room and sized it up " It's really athletic" . My room was covered with awards from sports I did growing up, I had posters of sports stars and colleges I'd want to go to.

" Yeah" an awkward tension surrounded the room " Well we better get going its getting late" and with that Catra left my room. 

I finished gathering my things and met them downstairs, Scorpia helped me with my bags and we all loaded into an expensive looking black jeep. 

Catras POV:

The car ride was silent until I heard Scorpia turn to Adora in the back seat and say " I'm sure you will have a great time with us we can watch movies, and bake those small chocolate things, ooh and we can order from that new restaurant" I rolled my eyes at how enthusiastic Scorpia was about all this.

"Yeah that sounds great" Adora said with her signature smile this whole conversation was so nauseating " how do you know my mom?" she said questioningly " We don't know your mom, your mom, is Scorpias dads friend" I said a little too coldly and she replied with a quiet "oh" the rest of the ride home was silent. 

We pulled into my home and we helped Adora grab her things before I could make my leave Scorpia told Adora I'd help her settle in.

I simply motioned at her to follow and gave her the "grand" tour " Here is the kitchen, beside that is the living room, the game room,the extra bathrooms on the other side is the dining room, Scorpias dad's office, and Scorpia's room".

"Finally upstairs is my room, Scorpias fathers room and your room" I point to the room next to mine and placed her bags on the floor.

" Uh thanks for helping me" she said with that stupid big grin I simply nodded at her and headed towards the door when I felt her hand grab mine "C- can we talk, I just want to say i'm sorry I didn't visit I was scared that you would hate me for leaving and I didn't know what to say and I've missed you" her eyes welled up with tears but I couldn't do this not now at least " It was a long time ago Adora things have changed I've changed, but I forgive you okay" I give her my most convincing grin and walked out of her room wishing that I didn't go inside there in the first place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adora and catra go to the movies together

Adoras POV

It was 8 am and I didn't get any sleep last night due to my mind filled with thoughts about Catra and everything that we said last night.

I don't know if she really forgave me or not but I decided from now on I'm going to do everything in my power to get us back on track.

So I put on my biggest smile and made catra her favorite breakfast we had when we were kids blueberry pancakes with whip cream on top.

I opened her door with a glass of juice and pancakes to my surprise she was already up.

She had just gotten out of the shower her hair wet and a wavy mess and a bright blue towel.

" Cat got your tongue" she smiled at me, I looked away flustered and muttered a quiet I wish and I set down the plate of food and juice " I made your favorite breakfast because I wanted to invite you to go to see a movie with me" I looked at her with a hopeful smile, she sighed and took a drink from the glass of juice and took a look at the blueberry pancakes and laughed I was about to ask what was so funny when she said " I'm allergic to blueberry's Adora".

"When did that happen" I asked in disbelief " About a year after you left the orphanage when I was adopted I kept breaking out in hives so I went to the allergist" I nodded we sat in silence for a 5 minutes before she spoke up " Thanks though, that was nice and yeah I wouldn't mind going with you" I said a small " Okay" and left her room.

We had a good 3 hours before the movies anyway so I invited glimmer and bow to come over. 

They came rather quickly, I let them in and together we took refuge in the really soft white couch in the living room. 

" So you get to live here for 3 months, how awesome is that I mean this place is HUGE" bow exclaimed " Yeah but she's stuck here with Catra too" glimmer said rolling her eyes.

They went into a conversation about the Pros and Cons of living here, In all honesty I stopped listening after the first 5 minutes of the conversation. I was studying the living room when I noticed a picture of Catra and some tall bulky man in a suit.

" Adora he's wrong right that picture is a con right I mean honestly it's hideous" "It is not its abstract Glimmer right Adora" " A picture can't be abstract Bow right Adora" I was too lost in my thoughts to answer either question.

Who was that and why did he look like Catra, they looked almost like twins.

" A-D-O-R-A !!!!" I felt a sharp pain in my side when I turned around and saw Glimmers finger jamming into my side "OW" I said my attention finally on them. 

" We have been calling you for ten minutes Adora geez what were you looking at" I pointed to the picture " Who is that" " He looks like Adrien Lopez he's a famous singer and pianist " bow replied like it was common knowledge.

" No I mean who is he to Catra" "I don't kn-" Glimmer was about to reply when Catra came down stairs and cut her off " When did sparkles get here" she said her expression unreadable but she had a smile on her face. 

" 1. my name is not sparkles it's Glimmer and 2. like two hours ago" she said rolling her eyes. Catra smirked and swiftly moved into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water " Well unfortunately for you guys Adora here is supposed to be taking me to the movies" Catra said somehow already at the door.

I looked at the time shocked, how did time go by so quickly " Oh yeah sorry guys I didn't realize how much time had passed" Bow nodded at Glimmer before going out the door.

Glimmer just gave Catra and cold glare and went out with Bow, " To the movies" Catra said going out the door.

TIME SKIP TO THE MOVIES

We got in line to get popcorn and snacks before our movie.

" What are you gonna get? " I asked, looking at the carton of different candies and chips.

" Probably what I always get". " Twizzlers and a cherry coke" we said at the same time she gave me an almost soft smile " Glad some things are still the same" I said surprised at the coldness in my voice she looked away almost seeming hurt " Sorry I just realized how long it's been since we've hung out" I looked away " Well that's what happens when you avoid talking to your best friend before leaving completely " she replied in a cold but not surprising tone.

I grimaced at the blow and we were silent as we waited in line, when we got to the front of the line we got our snacks

. I ended up getting a strawberry Slushie with a bag of Sour patch watermelon.

“ Hey what are we seeing again?” Catra asked, make a point of not looking at me. 

“ Oh some new movie called Romas Paris” I answered, grateful to have changed the subject.

“ You mean the new hot and steamy romance movie” she replied laughing obviously noticing my confused face.

This was going to be a seriously long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of Adora and Catra going to the movies

Catra’s POV: 

This is really awkward, every now and then I can feel Adora watching me but when I glance at her she watches the movie with so much focus she could pop a blood vessel. 

After a while I start to get bored and without thinking I lay my head on Adora’s shoulder.  
Only when I feel her tense under me do I realize what I just did, I shoot my head up so fast that my neck pops. 

“ Sorry” I squeak still rubbing my sore neck, “ It’s fine, we’re fine” she smiles at me or at least I think she does . It's really dark in the theatre “ This movie sucks” Adora whispers only loud enough for me to hear. 

“ Thank god you said something I didn’t wanna make you feel bad” I say relaxing, the tension between us gone as quickly as it had come. “ Well it’s really unrealistic I mean who the hell goes home with someone they met at a gas station” she laughs. 

“ Don’t forget the fact that this man also happened to be a prince, who was also in an arranged marriage to the woman he met at said gas station” we laughed and for the first time in the time we’ve been together again. 

It’s almost sad how easy we can fall back into that old familiar comfort of being next to each other. We were still laughing when the man above us told us to shut up. Which makes me jump and spill popcorn on myself, which then makes Adora laugh harder. 

I smile pride filling my chest knowing I made her smile, no one else just me. 

“ I’m sorry I made you go to this, everyone kept saying it was really good ” she sighs with disappointment on her face evident.

As much as want to make her feel bad, and stay mad at her for what she did I can’t say I don’t feel bad, I can see how much she’s trying so I take it upon myself to make her feel better “ You wanna ditch the movie and get something to eat I’m really hungry” I lie because it’s the only thing I can think of plus there is a new diner next to the movie theatre. 

“ Yeah that would be great” she says with relief flooding her face probably thinking I was upset with her. Which when you think about it is really sad, we get out of our seats and try to maneuver our way around the other movie goers. 

Adora POV: 

I was beyond happy when Catra asked me if I wanted to go with her to eat something, It felt like real progress. We even laughed in the theatre I didn’t realize how much I missed that laugh until I didn’t hear it anymore. 

We made our way out the Movie theatres doors and stepped out into the plaza that surrounds it. “ There’s this diner called Plantz they just opened up I was thinking we could go there if that’s okay with you ” Catra said, nodding to the diner across from the theatre. I nodded in agreement, I heard about the diner from Glimmer, who went there with her dad and was raving about it yesterday. 

We walked to the green building, which was surprisingly modern for a diner. We were greeted by a familiar girl with tan skin, a slim tall body, and blond waist length wavy hair. “ Hi Adora, Hi Catra I’m your hostess for tonight” the girl called with an enthusiastic tone of voice. 

I already knew Perfuma from school, but I had no clue Catra knew her too.

We followed her to a table on the right corner of the diner surrounded by greenery, the tables were made with glass and had roses along the sides. The chairs had pink cushions and were light brown “I’ll give you a minute to decide what you want to order here's a menu” Perfuma chirps turning and disappearing to help another customer.

“ This place is beautiful ” I said while breathing in all the different plants around the room. The diner had a sort of soft aroma that made you feel all warm inside.

“ Yeah it is…. have you thought about what you want to order? ” Catra said looking at my collarbone, All of a sudden I feel really insecure and I lose my train of thought. “ Adora? “ Catra says finally meeting my eyes but I'm so enthralled in my thoughts I don’t even think to answer.

“ Adora you're staring” at that I finally snap out of my trance “ Oh shit sorry uh-, I-, I think i'm going to order the lettuce wraps” I said glancing at my menu. Perfuma finally comes back around to our table “ So what can I get you ladies” perfuma says a little less enthusiastic than before.

“ I’ll have the stuffed lettuce wraps with a lemonade ” I stated matter-of-factly I looked to Catra who has a small smile on her face 

“ I’ll have the fruit salad with water ” Catra said, not taking her eyes off me, “ Okay I’ll get that right out” her enthusiasm back to it’s usual level. When I turn back to Catra she’s still staring at me “ Do I have something on my face? “ I asked touching my face “ N-, no you don’t” she says but she is still staring at me.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{

It’s been 30 minutes and she’s still staring at me and it’s getting kinda creepy, at this point I really wish Perfuma would bring out the food so at least I’d have something to occupy me. I finally get the courage to ask her why she’s been staring at me when her brow furrows “ Catra wh-, why are you staring at me? “ she grabs my face and turns my head “ not you them” I see two figures outside the window in cheese suits arguing with a clearly distraught Perfuma. 

The figures leave when perfuma raises her phone at them threateningly, she huffs and goes inside when she looks at us and eyes go wide. “ Oh my I'm sorry I completely forgot your food is done “ perfuma says cursing under her breath “ It’s fine we didn’t even notice” I say trying to be reassuring getting a snort from Catra. 

Perfuma rushes off to the kitchen and returns with two steaming plates of food making my mouth water. “ Here you go” Perfuma glides the plates onto our table along with our drinks and leaves. “ What do you think that was about?'' I ask before stuffing my face with food. “ I’ve seen those guys in front of this plaza a lot, there promoting that new cheese place next door “. 

I nod mentally noting that she comes here often, we finish our food making small talk here and there. Perfuma comes by with our check which ends up being 50 bucks. “ A bit expensive for just two plates of food” I grumble pulling out my wallet. “ What are you doing? ” Catra asks, nodding to my wallet. “ I’m paying, I invited you out so I should pay,” I say, pulling out cash. “ Well I invited you to the diner so I can pay, ” Catra says, passing my money back to me.

“ I’m paying Catra, it's fine, “ I say, putting my money back “ I can pay. I have a ton of extra money anyway it’s fine” Catra says passing me my money back. I wince at that “ Well just because you have extra money isn’t a reason to pay” I say with a little more heat then I Intended. Catra looked at me for a moment she opened her mouth to argue, then closed it and sighed “ Fine. “ I paid leaving a tip for Perfuma. 

We leave and walk back to the car and I occasionally glance at her to see if she’s mad but her expression is unreadable. We drove my car here so I go to get in the driver's seat when Catra stops “ I know you hate driving in the dark so I can drive if you want” I decide it’s better to agree to avoid an argument. “ Thanks” I climb into the passenger's seat. 

We’re quiet for what seems like forever when Catra speaks breaking the silence “ So.. tonight was fun thanks” I smile up at her happy she had fun “ anytime “ she just looks at me then continues driving. We drive into the driveway but we don’t try to get out, I take the time to look at Catra. The moonlight shines on her making her freckles gleam, her eyes seem full of something but I can’t quite put my mind on it. Almost like a habit I lean and press a small kiss on the freckle on the bridge of her nose. 

She inhales then moves to be an eye length from me, so close I can feel every breath she makes. Those eyes, I can get lost in her eyes. I lean in when I hear the door open and her eyes glance and widen at something out of my window. 

The next thing I know she shouts

“ DAD. WHAT. THE . FUCK. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE. “ 

Dad?....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is and update and i'll probably add another chapter after this tomorrow , sorry for taking forever to update.  
> I've been super unmotivated lately. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After math

Catra POV: 

I truly believe I'm cursed, I’m serious, I believe some evil witch cursed me. It seems that anytime that I even think about wanting something I come so close to getting and then it slips out beneath me. Not that I wanted Adora to kiss me. Not that I thought we were going to kiss. 

I hate her. Right...yeah who am I kidding I don’t hate her I envy her, I envy how fast she could move on, I envy how she could make friends and get over me so easily . I envy how I'm the only one who knows that we were reunited before this and she didn’t even remember me. 

Even thinking about what happened makes me mad, but there's no point wasting time on something that happened so long ago. I have other, more current problems like the fact my “dad” decided that he could just show up after disappearing (AGAIN) for weeks. 

Our relationship is beyond complicated like not knowing your dad was alive until you were 14, when he shows up at a choir performance, then leaves again until you're 15 then shows up at a party and takes you to live with him for a year in Italy then leaves again complicated. So if I can’t forgive Adora for something she did 11 and a half years ago you can imagine we don’t have the best relationship.

So there we all were awkwardly sitting in the living room, Scorpia was staring at me like a crazy person trying to talk to me through her eyes which wasn’t working by the way. Adora was staring at her staring at me with her eyebrows furrowed and I was staring at Scorpia trying to tell her to stop looking at me. The cycle seemed to continue like that until Adrien ( “dad’) cleared his throat “ So is anyone going to ask me why I’m here”.

“You're just going to say it anyway so go ahead” I said getting up, i’ve been sitting down all night so my ass was sore. “ Well if you're going to say it like that nevermind” he always makes it seem like I’m at fault for not giving a shit about what he has to say. “ I’m sorry to interrupt but I need to pee” Scorpia said standing up like electricity passed through her. “ Scorpia you don’t have to ask him he doesn’t even live here.” “Right my bad HAHA” she marched out the room crashing into a chair on the way. I don’t think I’ll ever understand what goes on in her head “ Are you going to introduce this young lady Catrina” I had completely forgotten she was here. I looked over to Adora who was staring at Adrien like he was the weirdest thing she’s seen in her life.

“ I asked you to stop calling me that and she can introduce herself, it’s not like it will matter when you inevitably leave in a week”. I hated when he called my by my real name, and I hated when he acted like he was so interested in my life when he chose not to be in it when I was born. Adrien shoulders tensed and he looked away, averting my eyes. “ Im Adora grayskull sir it’s great to meet you” she extended her hand which he took and started smiling at her. 

“ What are you doing here, now that I think about weren’t you supposed to be on tour? ” I asked curiosity taking over me. “ You're on tour, you sing right? “ “ Yes I do in fact I still am, I have a show here and I was hoping Catra would join me for a song she's a phenomenal singer” I locked eyes with Adora feeling my tan skin redden. “ I had no idea she’ll have to sing for me sometime” this whole thing was becoming overwhelming. “ Well it’s late so I'll be on my way. I'll stop by in the morning if you guys want to join me for a rehearsal. '' Adrien got off the couch and leaned towards me. “ Um…” he held his arms open and motioned at me. A hug. He wants a hug. I laughed hard, like really hard. He rubbed his neck awkwardly then opened the door and left.

“ Catra that was mean, he’s trying you know” I whipped my head around to where Adora was standing. Who did she think she was? “ That’s easy for someone to say when they don’t know anything about the relationship or lack thereof “ I snapped. I expected her to apologize and leave but instead she said “ Then tell me” in a commanding voice. It completely caught me off guard, I tried to hide the waiver in my voice as I talked “ Tell you what” Adora inhaled and talked in the most calm voice i’ve ever heard “ Tell me about your relationship with your dad” and so I did I told her everything. 

~Flashback to 14 year old Catra~

It was the first performance of the Choir season and I was so excited, Choir was one the first hobbies I’ve ever taken interest in besides dance. I loved the feeling of being on stage and singing with a group of people, especially if you were the best singer in the group. Scorpia’s father had been so supportive and ecstatic when I said I wanted to join the Choir club. It felt good to have someone believe in you and want to see you, and it felt even better because he wasn’t there often but he always took the time to take her to and from practices and he took time to come to the show. 

The last few minutes before the performance flew by like a blur filled with people getting ready and pre-show warm-ups. I led the choir to the stage and took my place in the very front of everyone by the microphone. We dove into our set list the first song being “Don’t stop believin’ “ by Journey when I see a man in the audience. The man was tall with broad shoulders, Short curly hair and tan skin like mine. The thing that really caught my attention was the golden eyes he had, and he was looking right at me. 

My heart started racing, and I couldn’t help but hope that he was who I thought he was. It was no secret I was adopted, but I never knew much about my parents besides that I was adopted as a favor because my Dad and Scorpia’s dad were best friends. The performance ended but I was panicking too much to notice. I walked off stage and was greeted by Scorpia and her dad. Scorpia was hugging me and raving about how good I was, and how much she liked my voice. I was pushing off of me like I always do when she hugs me when I noticed the man from the audience having a heated discussion with Scorps dad. 

They turned towards me and Scorpia’s dad told me that this was my dad and he was here to say hello. My jaw dropped because why didn’t I know he was alive and why didn’t he raise me and why, why was I excited to meet him. My dad smiled softly at me and told me that I was the most beautiful little girl he has ever seen, then he handed me a necklace with little jewels all over it. We went over to a bench in the school and I told him all about my life. He gave me a hug and promised to pick me up tomorrow so we could spend the day together. 

So the next day I made sure to get all dressed, I wore my newest clothes. I wore a soft pink dress with my wavy hair in a ponytail. I even rehearsed all the places I would show him and what I would say. I sat on the window seal and waited. And waited. And waited. I waited even when Scorpia told me to come for lunch, or when her dad asked me if I wanted to watch a movie or when he offered me my favorite Icecream for dinner. Before I knew it, it was my bed time and I cried and begged and pleaded to stay a little while longer in case he showed up. I guess I fell asleep on the window seal because I was being carried to my bed. 

I woke up when Scorpia’s dad placed me in the bed and asked him with tears in my eyes “ Why my dad would lie to me” instead of answering he kissed my head and sighed. 

That was one of many broken promises, and many times I cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So This got really sad all of a sudden, it was inspired by a bit of my own trauma as a kid anywho here it is

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys originally this was only on wattpad but now its here too


End file.
